Within the last decade, computerized gaming, computer graphics and electronic networking have revolutionized remote networked game play. The Internet, cellular communications networks, and wireless communications networks such as WI-FI have opened exciting new possibilities for networked multiplayer gaming. If one desires the competitiveness of a multiplayer game and it isn't practical or possible to invite friends over, it's now possible to connect to a network and use the network to carry game play signaling between different gaming or other appliances. A child can now operate a handheld gaming platform at a kitchen table or in a fast food restaurant and interact wirelessly in real time with another player across town, across the country or on the other side of the globe. One can play against friends, neighbors, acquaintances or people one hasn't yet met. Contests are also possible.
Further exemplary illustrative non-limiting features and advantages of an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation involve providing contest templates through Wi-Fi or other wireless or wired connections wherein users submit their own creations of game contest levels, evaluate each others creations, and see auto-calculated results. This new system can provide the following services:                Updating information by using Newsfeed.        Provide templates specific to certain rules and restrictions available on the server for users to build their user driven contest (UDC) level from.        Maintain server.        Monitor/patrol all activities for security reasons.        Remove any items not suitable to share with public audience.        
Users will enjoy this Wi-Fi social event by uploading their own created game contest levels and downloading game contest levels of others and evaluating the results. Evaluation results will be automatically calculated and winners of the contest will be posted on under the “contest” section of the game.
By selecting the Construction Zone Menu of the game, the user is provided with a quick tutorial series on how to build levels by actual hands on experience. Once the tutorial series is completed, users are allowed to create their own levels using downloaded game templates.
A created game level can be saved, play tested, reset to its initial state, or exited without saving. Saved game levels can be shared with other players.
In a Challenge Mode, a user can create a custom level based on a particular theme and/or rules and submit it to an online competition judged by other players. Play levels created by other users can be downloaded by the user and judged once. The judging results for any submitted level can be accessed online.